Together Again
by Haku's Lover18
Summary: Tauriel left after the end of the battle when she heard footsteps coming up the mountain for Kili. Two years later we find her settled outside of Moria. One morning she find two unexpected guests being chased by the orcs she hunted. What will change? Will Balin and Dwalin be able to save her from fading? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hobbit, only the plot. I started writing one fic for Kílí and Tauriel then this one came up and demanded attention. I only happily obliged. Enjoy! Please review if you like it!

**Chapter 1**

**Unexpected Meetings**

_Pain. Emptiness. Tauriel's heart shattered the moment Bolg's weapon sliced into Kílí's chest. There would be no rescuing him this time. The weapon had went straight into his heart. Not even an elf would survive such a blow._

_ Pain gave way to anger as Kílí dropped from the orcs' grasp. No gentleness for the dead, just a release of that which no longer mattered. 'Well if Kílí doesn't matter to you,' Tauriel thought. 'Then you won't mind if I do this!' She no longer cared about her own well-being. Only that his murder avenged. What better way to go down with your opponent than over the cliff? Of course think back, that hadn't entirely gone worked. It had only made her body more sore, Bolg angry, and brought her away from Kílí._

_ When Legolas joined the fight, Tauriel barely noticed. She only knew that Kílí was alone. Fighting the pain in her body, she had climbed up the cliff to where he had fallen. Tauriel fell to her knees beside the fallen dwarf. Already his body was cold, the blood from his chest wound had stilled. Tauriel checked his pulse, hoping that there might be something, anything. Nothing. He was dead._

Tauriel gasped and sprang out from under the bedcovers. Her body was covered in sweat. "Just a dream." It had been two years since the battle for the mountain, yet each night she dreamt of it as if it was still happening. She reached for the cloth she kept on her bedside table, wiping the sweat from her face with it. Her room was still dark meaning morning had not yet come. Tauriel rose from her bed, stripping her sweat-soaked night clothes as she did so. Attached to her bedroom was a small bathroom with a tub already filled with steaming water waiting for her.

This had become routine since the battle. Wake before dawn, bathe away the sweat and memories, then begin the tasks for the day however few they may be. After bathing, she dressed. No longer wearing the outfit she had as Captain of the Guard, she donned simple green cotton breeches, a dark green shirt which tucked neatly into the pants, and her bracers and boots which had been her own before joining the guard. Her weapons she also donned, the twin daggers, a gift from Legolas when she had mastered them, arrows, and bow. The bow she looked at painfully. Her bow had been broken by Thranduil when she had confronted him. This bow had been Kílí's. It was the only thing of his that she had kept before leaving.

The memory overtook her as she stared glassy-eyed at the bow. _Sill kneeling at Kílí's side, she heard hard footsteps. Dwarf pounding feet. They had come for their prince. If they saw her they would blame her for his death. Kissing his cold lips one last time, she grabbed his fallen bow. His favorite weapon. Not staying to see the dwarves, Tauriel climbed the cliff face and vaulted away, fresh tears stilling her eyes partially blinding her._

Tauriel shook her head to clear the memory from her mind. They had been coming more and more to her lately. 'It's almost been two years,' she thought. 'Memories arise strongest around the anniversaries.' She slung the bow across her back and left her small hut. Located on the northern borders of Lorién, the elf was isolated but well provided for by the forest and few human settlements that lay north of the forest. She traded with the humans and stayed clear of the elves if she could help it. She had permission from the White Lady to stay in Lorién, but Tauriel could not bear the looks that many had given her even among the more open-minded Silven elves of Lothlorién. Lady Galadriel had understood and had not judged her, allowing her refuge under her trees and protection both in and outside of the city. So Tauriel had made a small place of her own far away from Erebor and the Greenwood. Ostracized from her own people, she lived alone, fighting any orcs that traveled out of Moria, for she lived on the edge of the forest that bordered the Misty Mountains and the exit to the ancient dwarf kingdom.

She did not know why it was here that she chose to stay. One would think she's want to stay far away from anything to do with dwarves since losing Kílí. But it was an orc that had slain him, just as orcs has slain her parents. She had heard that Moria was overrun with orcs and goblins. 'Good. Let them come out and find me. I will teach them the meaning of fear and pain.' So her home was built just inside the protected forest of Lorién, but every day she would scout for orcs outside the forest near the exit of the mountain. Of those she slew, their bodies would burn while their heads would be mounted on a branch next to the smoldering flesh. She felt nothing for the orcs that she killed, just has the one who slew Kílí had felt nothing. Slowly her heart grew cold and hard, just as Thranduil had. His anger and pain though were controlled, calculated. Hers were everything but.

For two years she hunted orcs, slaughtering them and leaving their corpses where their comrades could see. Soon she was known among them as the 'Dagalur Galin Karanzol' or 'Demonic Crazy Elf' as a literal translation. Slowly the orcs of Moria began to fear the Elf that so meticulously slaughtered so many in so little time.

Today was a hunting day for Tauriel. Every time she had the specific nightmare about Kílí's death she went on an orc hunt. It did not help the pain, but hunting helped release her pent up anger and fury. Today was no different. Even more so since she had both dreamt his death and kept having her memories pulled to the surface. Mentally recounting the days, Tauriel realized that it was indeed the anniversary of his death. Exactly two years since the battle. Even more reason to hunt. Work to the point of exhaustion so no dreams would come through during the night.

Tauriel left her home, the mid-morning sun shining over the mountain peaks. Out of the forest she walked greeting the sun, enjoying the warmth on her face. Almost immediately after setting free of the forest, she heard sounds of fighting.

Metal on metal, grunts, and the painful howling of orcs near the exit of Moria. Never one to flee from a fight, Tauriel ran fight into the middle of it. She saw the problem right away. Hundreds of orcs had spilled out of the exit following the tails of two dwarves. The dwarves were fighting well, but were clearly outnumbered and were tiring. Tauriel leapt into the fray, startling both dwarves and many orcs. Some orcs simply fled, recognizing the she-elf.

"Dagalur Galin Karanzol!" the orcs yelled as they ran.

Confused as the dwarves were by her appearance, the rallied to her side, standing their ground against their foe. The orcs, realizing they were beat, broke rank and fled back into the mines.

When the remaining orcs were either dead or gone, Tauriel let out a sigh. Remembering the dwarves she steeled herself. She had not been around dwarves since the battle for Erebor. Turning to them, she was shocked to recognize the dwarves as two of her former prisoners!

"By Aüle we thank you," the elder of the two said. He sported a long white beard with white hair on top of his head to match. His partner was as dark haired as Kílí had been, but bald on top with blue tattoos all over his scalp. "Wait a moment. You look familiar lass. Have we met before?"

"We first met in the forest of Mirkwood while you were about to be eaten by spiders," Tauriel replied dryly. She wanted away from those who knew Kílí.

"You are the Captain of King Thranduil's guard," the same dwarf exclaimed. "You seem much paler though from what I remember."

Tauriel winced. She did not like having another reminder of what she was going through. She saw it daily as it is. "Not anymore," she corrected. "I had been the Captain at the time but no longer."

The second dwarf glared at the elf. "You were the one that healed Kílí in Laketown," he stated gruffly.

Tauriel nodded once. "That was me yes."

"So you were there, at the battle?" the first dwarf asked.

"Is it common among dwarves to hound someone with questions without proper introductions?" Tauriel snapped.

The elder dwarf sighed. "Forgive me lass, I am Balin son of Fundin at your service." He bowed to her before lightly smacking his companion on the arm.

"I am Dwalin son of Fundin at your service," the big dwarf said also bowing.

"I am Tauriel formerly of the Woodland Realm," she introduced inclining her head. "Now I dwell on the edge of Lorién. Follow me. More orcs will come and you both have injuries that must be tended. My home is not far."

"We would be honored," Balin said before his brother could refuse. Both dwarves had many cuts and scrapes. Knowing the hospitality of the Elves as they did, they would be offered food as well as a place to sleep.

The dwarves followed Tauriel into the shade of the trees and to her small home. She lit the lamps as the two dwarves sat at her small kitchen table. Tauriel brought over her medicine kit, setting it on the table between them. "You are welcome to what you need," she offered. "I can always get more on my next visit to Lothlorién."

"Thank you Tauriel," Balin said. Both he and Dwalin took off their shirts, each taking stock of their own injuries. Both sported long cuts up and down their chests and arms. Most of the scratches had stopped bleeding, but needed to be cleaned nonetheless. Tauriel drew up water from the well and brought cloth also setting them on the table before the dwarves. Balin thanked her again as they started cleaning and bandaging their wounds.

"I will make us some food and then ready beds for you," Tauriel explained. "You both will need rest and the hills will be swarming with orcs by nightfall looking for you. It will not be safe until morning. You can leave then."

Balin nodded his agreement. Dwalin said nothing focusing only on his wounds.

Tauriel went into her small kitchen and gathered ingredients for dinner. Knowing the dwarves as she did, they would want as much food as she could put before them. She prepared what she had, hoping it was enough. When done, she brought out venison stew, bread, ale, and whatever else had been in her stores. The dwarves were surprised when she brought out the food. 'Doubtless they had been expecting something drastic like all vegetarian as most other Elves enjoy,' Tauriel thought grinning inwardly at the looks of surprise. 'Just one way that I am different from most of my kin. I actually enjoy meat.' She sat down with her guests to eat, smiling slightly. "I hope the food is to your liking."

The dwarves nodded, both mouths full. Swallowing, Balin asked, "Why are you here and not with your kin in the Woodland Realm?"

Tauriel sighed. She figured that he might have questions for her. "I disobeyed my king's orders by pursuing your company after we lost you at the river," she explained. "For that and for my part in healing Kílí, I was banished."

"So why did you not stay in Erebor?" Balin asked. "Kílí speaks highly of you. He believed that you had fallen in battle when you did not return to him."

"I could not stay close to the mountain and the forest," Tauriel explained. Then the words Balin had spoken were heard. "Wait…'speaks'? Kílí is dead. He fell on Ravenhill. I saw both his fall and felt his pulse. There was no pulse."

The brothers exchanged glances. "You do not know then," Balin stated.

"Know what?"

"Kílí lives."

"You lie."

"I do not lass," Balin said. "Come back to the mountain with us and see for yourself."

"If he lives then why is he not king? The last I heard the former Lord of the Iron Hills is King Under the Mountain. From my recollection, after Thorin, Fílí was the heir. After the elder brother would come Kílí. If he had survived the battle then he would be king instead of Dain."

"I see you are well versed in the line of succession," Balin noted. "But there is a certain text in our laws that plainly read that if an heir does not want to be king or if said heir is unfit to be King he can give the crown to the next closest relative. Kílí grieves still for the loss of his uncle and brother. But he also grieves for you. After he awoke, he put that law into play giving Dain the crown and him freedom to grieve in his own way. If you would only come back with us my lady you would see for yourself that I do not lie."

Tauriel shook her head. "I vowed both never to return to the mountain or to Mirkwood. It is here I have settled and here I will remain until I fade."

"Tormenting orcs on a daily basis?"

Tauriel looked to Balin shocked. "I do understand the Black Speech though I do not speak it. The orcs we fought today fled in terror after you joined the fight. The words they spoke as they ran meant 'Demonic Crazy Elf'. Obviously they meant you since you are one of the few in the area who would hunt orc regularly."

"So that is what that means," Tauriel said sarcastically. "I wondered what they were spitting at me as I killed them. And here I thought it a term of endearment."

Balin raised his eyebrows, surprised once again by this elven female. Clearly she was different from her kin. In his experience, none made sarcastic remarks let alone jokes period. Elves were too serious for that. Balin was beginning to see why and how Kílí had fallen for the elf maid. If only she wasn't as stubborn as the prince.

"You have lived out here, cut off from the outside for two years," Balin said attempting another tactic. "Is it not time to return?"

Tauriel shook her head. "I appreciate your attempts Master Balin," she rose clearing the table of food. "But my place is as far away from Erebor as I can while still being able to hunt regularly. Here I am content and far away from dwarves, elves, and anyone else that I wish to be away from. Now you both shall be needing your rest. I do not have guest rooms but I can make up places for you to sleep in the front room for tonight. On the morrow you both can leave at first light."

Balin nodded as Tauriel carried her burden to the kitchen. He looked to his brother and sighed. Answering the question in Dwalin's eyes he said, "Moria can wait a while. The lad deserves some happiness."

Dwalin grunted his agreement. "Besides for him, she was all Bofur could talk about for days after they returned. He was the first who noticed the lads' feelings besides Fílí. If we left without telling him and Bofur came sniffing this way…We would never hear the end of it from both of them." Balin nodded agreement.

"So first light we make for the mountain. And I fear that we must make haste. The lass may not last much longer."

Tauriel set up blankets and pillows in her front room for the two dwarves. Both thanked her in their own way before settling down for the night. Tauriel made her way to her room in the back. Closing the door, she was greeted by moonlight streaming n through her window. The night was clear save for the bright full moon and the glowing stars around it. The light shined through the canopy of trees lighting on her face as she looked up at them. Her heart ached fiercely as she remembered her talks with Kílí.

_"It is memory. Pure and sacred. Like your promise." _She had given his rune stone back to him that first time then again on the mountain. She had returned to him, only to see him fall. She had no need for the stone. Her promise was fulfilled. She had put it back in his hand, willing him to come back to her as the promise meant. But he had not. So she left the rune stone, taking with her a shattered heart.

The words Balin had said plagued her mind. Kílí alive? Her pale? He being alive was preposterous. Another lie. But her being pale? She had seen her reflection in the water when she bathed. Slowly she had gone from a healthy glow, to an almost ghostly pale. She knew the affliction. She was fading as many of her race did when they could no longer live on. Instead of sailing to the Undying Lands, she would simply fade away into the wind. No longer did she feel anything when she killed orcs or tormented them. It was simply something to do to pass the time now. Soon she would simply cease to be. 'Not much longer now,' she thought looking up at the full moon. 'By the start of the next cycle I will be gone completely. Finally at peace.'


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. I had the chapter all written out, just not typed. I have several chapters already written out; they just need to be typed. I will be getting on that now that school has started and the first two weeks our out of the quarter. As always, I do not own Hobbit or its characters. Just the plot line that came up out of nowhere. Read and review if you like!

**Chapter 2**

**Reunited**

_Blood. Tears. Anger._ Tauriel dreamt of Kílí once more. This dream was different from the others. Instead of the battle as she usually dreamt, it was the night she saved him from the arrows poison. He had been so far gone even after the healing that he could not tell that she was there. His question still haunted her waking thoughts.

_"Do you think she could have loved me?"_

Tauriel had never answered. Even on the beach when he said the phrase, she did not acknowledge or reply.

_"Amrâlimê."_

She knew what the word meant. As before, she hadn't answered him. Her eyes showed fear as she lied through her teeth. She was grateful when Legolas' presence had come up behind her. It forced her to act as a Captain to her Prince, though the act broke her heart.

Gently, the dream released its hold on Tauriel. She awakened before dawn again, though as a welcome surprise she was not covered in sweat. Only tears stained her face. Remembering her guests, Tauriel freshened up, taking extra care to remove the tear marks from her face. When she left her room, she was greeted by the loudest snores she had ever heard. 'It's almost as if they are having a snoring contest in their sleep.' Tauriel quietly made her way to the kitchen where she began the chore of making breakfast. She used the leftovers from the night before and some other food from her stores to make enough food for all of them. By the time she finished, both dwarves were awake and waiting for her at the table when she served breakfast.

As she had the previous night, Tauriel ate with her guests. Talk was quiet as each focused on their own food. When all were done, Tauriel cleared the table taking the dishes into the kitchen. Balin followed close on her heels.

"I was wondering lass," he started. "Would you be interested in assisting us clear out Moria? The orc rabble already know and fear you. It would make our task much easier with someone with your skills assisting."

Tauriel thought as she cleaned the dishes. "Will it just be the three of us?"

"Heaven's no," Balin said quickly. "This trip was to just gauge how many may be needed. We will have to return to the mountain and gather some volunteers before we attempt to take back Moria."

"I will wait for you here while you gather your people," Tauriel said at last. As a whisper she added, "Maybe this time it will be different."

Balin did not hear her whisper. "Splendid. We shall return soon then to free Moria. Now that the sun has risen we shall be off."

"Balin," Tauriel stopped the dwarf before he could leave. "When you return, only one of you fetch me. I do not want many people to know where I live."

Balin nodded agreement. "Aye lass," he said. "Farewell." Both he and Dwalin left shutting the door firmly behind them.

Tauriel sighed. 'I will help. If you make it back in time,' she thought to herself. She finished the dishes then started on her other chores. It would be a long month ahead.

Once Balin and Dwalin left the forest, they found the ponies they had left tied up. Unlike the regular ponies they had taken with the company, these were hard mountain ponies. They could run almost as fast as a horse at full speed if pushed. Knowing they were pressed for time, the dwarves pushed the pony's limits and having only extreme breaks, it still took them a week and a half to make it back to the mountain. Both agreed that speed was the answer. First, Dwalin would speak with those who knew of Kílí and Tauriel, namely Bofur and Oin while Balin would speak to Dain, Dis, and finally Kílí. Each split with their separate tasks, promising to meet at the gate in the early morning.

According to Balin, his brother had the easiest people to talk with. They already knew of Kílí's feelings and what they had witnessed between them. Balin though, known for his excellent negotiating, had to speak with the immediate family. Namely, the Lady Dis, Kílí's mother and Thorin's younger sister. After the death of her brother and firstborn, the dwarrowdam had not taken her sharp eyes off her youngest. She grew fiercely protective of him, hardly letting him out of her sight. Kílí either did not notice or did not care because he had not said a word against it. 'Though he's hardly said anything at all besides in his sleep,' Balin thought gravely. To assist with allowing her son to go, Balin sought the help of King Dain.

Second cousin to Thorin and Dis and third cousin to Balin, Dain was the former Lord of the Iron Hills before Kílí offered him the crown of Erebor. Dain had accepted reluctantly but realizing the depth of Kílí's grief he took it with honor, allowing Kílí to retain the title of Prince should he ever change his mind. Around mid-day, the king could be found either in the dining hall or the throne room. Attempting the throne room first, Balin set out hoping that the king would listen to his request.

Luck was with Balin. Dain was in the throne room with few petitioners. He waited behind the last before being called up before the king. Balin bowed low to his monarch. "Your Majesty, I request a private audience if I may," Balin said. Dain nodded, motioning for the few dwarves around to leave.

"What is it cousin," Dain asked informally. He had known Balin as a young dwarf and had fought with him at the Battle of Azanulbizar. He knew that if the elder dwarf actually wanted something, it had to be important.

"I may have found a way to brighten our little dwarfling," Balin said. They may be alone, but you never knew who would be listening in the shadows. 'Dwarfling' was their code word for Kílí.

Dain's eyes sparkled. "You have my undivided attention," he said.

"I have found the starlight," Balin said. Another code word. This time for Tauriel.

"She lives?!" Dain exclaimed his voiced hushed.

Balin nodded then turned grave. "But the starlight does not believe that the dwarfling lives. Already she is fading."

"Fading?"

"Broken-heart death," Balin explained simply. "If they are not reunited soon they never will."

"How long?"

"Before the next full moon."

Dain thought quickly. He always knew there was a reason Kílí had never recovered from the battle. Losing a lover would explain everything. "I'm guessing you need both my leave and my assistance for the hawk?" Lady Dis had kept a watchful eye over her only living son to the point of smothering.

"We both know how it will settle without," Balin said. "I still wish to go through with my plan to retake Moria. The starlight is near there."

Dain nodded his understanding. "I will speak with the hawk," he said. "You have my leave to take whoever wishes to assist you with taking back Moria. When will you leave?"

"At first light."

"Then you'd best hurry if you are to convince the dwarfling."

Balin nodded his thanks to the king. He bowed before leaving the throne room for the royal apartments. The royals had their own living suite, kitchen, bedrooms, living rooms, and so on. When Balin arrived, Lady Dis sat in one of the chairs in the main quarter. She stood to embrace Balin when she saw him, smiling.

"Welcome back cousin," Dis said as she released him.

"It is good to be back," Balin stated. "Oh, before I forget, Dain wished to see you."

Confusion streaked across Dis's face. "Odd," she said. "I wonder what he wants." Balin only shrugged as the princess left.

Balin walked over to the one closed bedroom door and knocked loudly. A barely audible, "Come in," came through the door. He entered and was greeted with almost complete darkness. One small candle was lit, illuminating a small portion of the room. On the bed lay Kílí, who stared blankly up at the ceiling.

"Hello lad," Balin greeted closing the door. He was used to Kílí's odd wonderings.

"Master Balin," Kílí greeted voice dry and almost devoid of emotion. "To what so I owe this pleasure?"

"I have a request for you," Balin said. He took the stool near the wall and set it down next to the bed, sitting as he did so. Kílí never even looked up at him, his eyes fixed on a point in the ceiling.

"Request?"

"Aye laddie. I'm planning an undertaking to Moria. I would like you to come with me."

"I will be as useless there to you as I was in the last battle," Kílí replied.

"There will always be a need for a lookout or even just a companion," Balin explained. "You won't have to fight if you don't want to. Getting out of the mountain may be good for you."

"What does Mother and the king think of this?"

"King Dain agrees and he is talking to Lady Dis right now."

Kílí was silent for a moment while he thought. Such a change from before the battle to now. Before, he wouldn't have needed to think, he'd be grabbing his gear even before anyone ever told him where they were going. Now he barely left his bedroom except when ordered. "Alright," he said at last. "If only to escape my mother for a time."

"Then prepare to leave," Balin directed. "We depart at first light tomorrow."

The next morning found a small group of dwarves at the entrance to Erebor. Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, Ori, Nori, Oin, Gloin, and Kílí stood next to their mounts, saddling them. "The trip there will be hard," Balin explained. "We have another waiting for us near Moria. It will not do to keep them waiting." The group minus Kílí nodded. "Let us go." The group mounted up, then sped off with great haste toward the Misty Mountains.

**Two Weeks Later**

The weeks had passed quietly for Tauriel. Besides her normal nightmares, she had no other interruptions. The dwarves had not returned and only one night remained before the next full moon. The nights themselves were clear, giving way to pure starlight and moonlight. Though the closer she came to fading, the less she felt for her beloved stars. The memory they held for her only brought pain not awe as they once had. Her views had become as twisted as her heart the day Kílí had been taken from her.

As the afternoon drew to a close, a knock sounded on her door. 'The dwarves cannot be back so soon,' Tauriel thought. She opened the door, revealing Balin and one other dwarf hooded and cloaked on the other side. She knew from the height of the other dwarf that if was not Dwalin under the cloak. "Balin I said to come alone," she scolded.

As soon as she spoke, the covered dwarf uncovered himself. The sight shocked Tauriel. She stepped back into her home, eyes wide and disbelieving. "You cannot be..." she whispered. Kílí pushed his way past Balin, eyes also wide and unbelieving.

"You died," Kílí whispered.

Tauriel glared at the accusation. "You had no pulse," she shot back.

"I was brought back," Kílí explained. "I just woke up and my wound was go e but so were you. When you never came back I feared the worst." Kílí stepped toward Tauriel who took a step back, keeping distance between them. Kílí looked up at her, confusion in his gaze.

"Why are you here?" she asked tears in her eyes. "You shouldn't be here."

Kílí smiled for the first time in two years. It was a smile that Tauriel remembered well. "I came with Balin to free Moria," he explained. "I came with him to visit the warrior who waited for us. Now I'm glad he dragged me out of the mountain." He reached a hand to Tauriel who tentatively took it.

His hand felt much warmer than her cold hand, but the fact that his hand _**felt **_in hers was more important than anything else was. Kílí grasped her hand, surprised at the cold of her touch. When he had last touched her, her hand had felt warm. She also looked extremely pale, as if death was upon her. That also was different from her normal starlit glow that he had seen from her in his dreams.

"You're really here, Tauriel whispered as if she didn't trust her own voice. "Balin wasn't lying. You are alive."

Kílí smiled. "It would take more than that white orc scum to keep me from you my starlight," Kílí flattered. Tauriel flushed, cheeks reddening against her pale skin. "Why didn't you come back though, after the battle?"

"But I did," Tauriel insisted. "I came back, but you were dead. None of my healing worked. I returned the rune stone to your hand and left before your kinsman found me."

Now it was Kílí's turn to be shocked. "But when I awoke, there was no rune stone," he said. "Dain and the others that found me said that it was not among my body when they found me still breathing."

"That must be something to think on another time," Balin said interrupting the two. "There are more pressing matters to answer."

Kílí looked to the older dwarf not releasing Tauriel's hand. "Like what?"

Addressing Tauriel, Balin asked, "Do you still intend on fading now my lady?" Kílí looked to Tauriel shocked again.

"Fade?"

Tauriel ignored Kílí, looking to Balin intently. "I won't lie to you Balin," she answered. "I have no intention of fading. However, the damage done is hard to heal and not easily mended. I have never known an elf in a situation such as this. I do not think there ever has been a situation quite like this. Most elves would travel to either the West after their loved ones have passed or go away to fade silently in private away from those that might stop the process. That Kílí was brought here before my last day may be all that is needed to keep me here. I don't know much more about reversing the process once it has begun."

Kílí looked from Tauriel to Balin and back, clearly confused. "'Fade…Last day…' Alright will someone explain to me what the heck is going on?"

Tauriel sighed halfheartedly. She really did not want to explain but neither did she want to have any more secrets between her and Kílí. 'Because that worked out _so_ well the first time,' Tauriel thought sarcastically. To Kílí, she said, "When Elves no longer have a desire to live in Middle Earth they can do one of two things, sail to the West for the Undying Lands, or simply fade. Most choose the first option. Those that are killed are reunited with their loved ones later in the Undying Lands. The second option is not one easily chosen. To fade is to not be reborn into Middle Earth and to be forgotten on the wind."

"So what does that have to do with you?" Kílí asked. After several moments of silence, the pieces fell into place. "You decided to fade because you believed that I was dead. That's why Balin had me spirited here so quickly, because you don't have much time left!"

Tauriel looked down at the ground rather than meet Kílí's gaze. He had hit the nail squarely on the head. "The night of the next full moon was to be my last night," she explained. "I would look to the stars and fade into the wind, just another forgotten memory."

Kílí growled low in his throat, startling her to look up at him. "You will never be a forgotten memory," he said low and angry. Tauriel's eyes widened. She had never heard him like this before. Judging by the shocked expression on Balin's face neither had he. "I will do anything to prevent you from fading. I just got you back." Kílí's voice softened to a breaking point, the emotion palpable behind his words and eyes. "I can't bear to lose you again."

"As I would not bear losing you," Tauriel said. A familiar tug pulled from the back of her mind. Absently, Tauriel let go of Kílí's hand walking away to stand by the window. A clear sky greeted her through the treetops littered with bright stars. Brightest among them, was the light of the full moon. Her calculations had been wrong. The moon had come before she had predicted. "I fear we may have no choice." Before she could explain her words, Tauriel's eyes rolled back into her head as she feinted. She did not even feel Kílí catch her, or hear him or Balin call out her name as she met a never-ending blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hobbit or LoTR. Only the plot. I wish to give thanks for those who have reviewed so far: firefoxxe, Drumboy 100, MelATCK, TMI Fairy, and edgar2deadly. Thank you all! Please read and review!

**Chapter 3**

**Lothlorién**

Kílí was shocked when Balin led him to a small cottage within the forest. Even more so, when the voice who spoke to Balin was that of one he could not forget if he tried! When Tauriel had explained that she had chosen to fade because he was no longer in her life, he had been stunned. He did not even know what her reply had been at the beach, but hearing her call for him in the mountain and seeing her tears when he dies had shown him that she did love him, even though she may not know how to express it as he had. Seeing her go over to the window also surprised him. He knew she liked the stars, but she did not strike him at the type to be philosophical. When she started to fall, he did not hesitate, but moved swiftly to catch her.

Tauriel was already unconscious when Kílí caught her, her face ashen. Kílí looked to Balin who had also moved when he saw the elf collapse. "I don't know laddie," Balin answered the unasked question in Kílí's eyes. "The only thing I can think of would be to take her to her own people. We are on the edge of Lorién. The elves there might help since she is one of their own. You start into the forest. I will join you once I tell the lads what goes on."

Kílí nodded. He picked Tauriel up, carefully cradling her, her head resting on his shoulder. Surprising to him, her weight did not bother him. Either he was stronger than he thought, she was malnourished, or a mixture of both. 'Think about that later,' he chastised himself. He left the hut, making his way further into the forest.

There was no path to follow from the hut, but the forest had no 'sickness' to it as Mirkwood had and for that, Kílí was thankful. He know just as before an elven sentry would find him and question him soon so he didn't worry much on his course more so than he did on tripping over the tree roots. Soon enough, when Kílí next looked up, several arrows were pointed at his face. He stopped short, lest they shoot before asking questions. "Wait! Wait! I mean no harm!" he said quickly.

A tall, blond elf stepped through the line of guards, looking at Kílí stoically. When he saw Kílí's bundle, his mask faded. "What happened to Tauriel? He demanded; face showing both anger and concern.

Kílí spoke quickly, explaining who he was and what Tauriel's condition was, or what he thought it to be. "Tonight is the night of the full moon," he finished. "She said it was supposed to be her last, but I think something is wrong. She does not want to fade anymore now that she knows I am alive. She had gone over to the window then just collapsed. Please help her. I just found her again." He left off at that, not knowing how much the elf knew. From the captains' reaction, Kílí guessed that he knew plenty, most likely from Tauriel herself given his reaction to seeing her in his arms.

"Follow me dwarf," the captain said. "I will permit you to stay with her until she says otherwise." Kílí nodded. He followed the captain further into the woods surrounded by the guard much as he had on his first trip into the Greenwood palace.

'At least this time I'm not a prisoner,' Kílí thought. He followed the troupe through the forest, immediately lost from his starting point. He knew they had arrived only when the guards minus the captain left and the trees began to take shape, forming houses within them. Kílí continued to follow the captain, ignoring the curious stares and even outright glares that he received from the residents.

When the captain started climbing steps up a tree, Kílí followed close on his heels. He hated stairs. He liked the solid earth beneath him. Kílí steeled himself. His beloved was of the starlight, he would climb anywhere to reach her or to get her to an elven healer. Further up the tree they went, circling around the trunk. They passed several landings that held surprised elves. Unlike the guards, these elves were dressed more richly in robes. 'Sort of like the lord of that place we stopped at before,' Kílí thought.

At the very top of the stairs was a grand landing. The captain bowed low to the two elves there. "Mae govannen," the captain greeted while still bowed. He continued to report in Elvish as the golden haired female elf came closer. She looked at Kílí, eyes a light shade of blue that delved deep into his soul. She turned her gaze to Tauriel, her eyes softening. Interrupting the captain, the elf spoke. "She is fighting within herself to stay or leave." She looked to Kílí again. "What is your intention now that you have found her?"

Kílí was stunned. He was completely taken aback by the high elf's question. Why would it matter what his intentions were? "That would more be up to her more than me," Kílí said. "As much as I would hate to leave her, if she wanted me to go, I would go. And if she wants me to stay, I will do everything I can for her."

"What about your family? Your people? Most will not accept you together."

"So? That does not matter to me. All that matters is her. Now will you heal her or not?"

The high elf stared deeply into Kílí, gauging his replies. Satisfied, she placed a delicate hand over Tauriel's eyes. White light formed around the hand then seeped into Tauriel's forehead. The elf muttered an incantation in Elvish. Slowly, Tauriel's breathing evened out into that of true sleep. Kílí let out the breath he was holding, relief flooding him. The elf released her hand from Tauriel standing up as she did. "She will have to decide for herself now what she wants," she explained. "Go now and rest. Captain Haldir will lead you to the healers' wing. Stay as long as she needs to recover, you are welcome beneath the forest."

Kílí nodded. "Thank you." He turned and followed the captain back down the stairs. Haldir led Kílí to one of the lower landings, which held a small medical center. Haldir called one of the nurses over, conversing with her in Elvish before turning to Kílí. "This is Healer Althea," he introduced. "She will get a room for Tauriel and a chair for yourself." Haldir turned to leave, but stopped when Kílí spoke.

"One of my kin was supposed to follow after me. His name is Balin. He is also a friend of Tauriel's."

Haldir groaned inwardly but said nothing. He strode off, leaving Kílí with the healer. Althea led him to a secluded room in the back of the healers' quarters. The window shades were open revealing the lights of the trees below. Althea pulled the bedcovers back so Kílí could place Tauriel in the bed. She covered her up snugly, and then took her pulse and other vitals, writing them down on a small clipboard she carried. "She is fine now, from her ordeal. She just needs to rest," Althea explained in heavy accented Common.

"How long will she sleep?"

"That depends on her. Elves usually do not sleep or dream. We enter a meditation like trance to gather our energy. From what I have heard, Tauriel has not been doing this for some time. She has been sleeping and dreaming as a human would. That alone would cause issues to our system. Especially for the length of time as she has. Two years is almost unheard of. Frankly, most of us were surprised when she did not fade sooner. No elf would willingly choose isolation from their own kind, yet she did. She barely came into the city, choosing instead to live in that hut on the edge of the forest and asking the White Lady not to send people to her. She is lucky that Lady Galadriel favors her, otherwise she would not have been granted anything."

Kílí listened to the ranting elf with interest. Not many would speak to him this openly because he was a dwarf. On the one hand, it was a welcome change. On the other, this elf was clearly jealous of Tauriel. When Althea finished her check of Tauriel, she left the two alone to check on her other charges. Kílí pulled the single chair close to the edge of the bed so he could sit next to Tauriel. "I'm sorry. If only I had come looking for you then this would not have happened. But I was a fool. I locked myself away believing that you were gone along with Uncle and Fílí. I could not bear the thought of not being near you, of not hearing your voice. I was so pathetic! You were alive all this time! Alive and alone. I swear to you, unless you send me away, and maybe not even then, I will never leave your side. I will always protect you. And I will always find you." Though Tauriel did not wake, Kílí had gripped one of her hands in his. Ever so softly, he felt a squeeze, reassuring him that he was not as alone as he seemed. He smiled broadly; hope warming his heart for the first time in two years.

A short while later, a knock sounded on the door. Kílí opened it revealing Haldir on the other side. "Yes?" he asked tentatively.

"We found your companion," Haldir explained his tone flat. "Lady Galadriel has deemed that he may join you here if you wish."

Kílí's face brightened. Balin had come! "Yes of course. Though, we will need another chair for him."

Haldir nodded then left. Kílí closed the door and went back to his seat. Tauriel still had not stirred, even with the pounding on the door. Another knock sounded again, startling Kílí out of his thoughts. The open door revealed Healer Althea with a chair in her hands. Behind her, stood Balin.

"I have brought the requested chair and your companion."

"Master Balin!" Kílí moved to embrace his friend.

"Glad to see you laddie," Balin said returning the hug. "How is the lass?"

Kílí drew him into the room. "She is healed. Just sleeping at the moment."

Healer Althea brought in the chair, then checked Tauriel's vitals again. Once she was done, she left the room without another word closing the door behind her. Balin moved the new chair next to Kílís' and sat down.

"I'm glad to hear it lad," Balin said. "I was that worried about her."

They sat in companionable silence, Kílí holding Tauriel's hand again. Balin noticed, but said nothing. If he had not approved of their relationship, then he would not have brought them back together. He may not like most elves, but Tauriel had proven herself both by healing Kílí and in battle. He knew also that if anyone could quell Kílí's reckless endeavors, it would be his beloved, no matter what race she happened to be.

Breaking the silence, Kílí spoke softly, not wanting to wake Tauriel. "How are the others?"

"They have made camp outside of the lass's cabin," Balin explained. "They all knew the true reason why we were hastening back. We do wish to take back Moria, but the lass couldn't wait for you."

"They all agreed? Even King Dain?!"

"Aye lad. I talked him around."

"How did you convince mister 'stick-up-his-butt' to allow me to come out of the mountain to save an elf?" Kílí asked. He liked Dain well enough, but he knew of the king's dislike for elves and could not help but needle him on one of Kílí's less dark days.

Balin smiled. "Believe it or not, King Dain cares for you. He knows how hard it is to lose family. Bofur told me after the battle what happened in Lake Town and what you said in your fever-induced hallucination."

"Though it wasn't really a hallucination," Kílí interrupted, face beet red.

"Even so, Balin continued. "I spoke with Dain after the coronation. He was convinced that you would come out of your shock and want your throne back. Once I explained the final detail, he backed off allowing you your peace. About a year after the battle on a visit with Dwalin to Erid Luin, I ran into the elven prince, Legolas and a group of humans. We spoke briefly about the goings on at court. When I explained that you had survived but had given the throne to Dain, he was shocked. To think an elven prince could have such a look on his face!" Balin laughed softly before continuing. "He said that he had been told you were dead. I told him to check his information."

"That would explain why Tauriel thought I was dead. Someone must have given her false information."

"Or never told her that you had lived." When Kílí remained silent, Balin continued. "When I first saw Tauriel a month ago, she said that she both saw your fall on the mountain and felt your pulse, or lack of one. She knew you to be dead."

"Yet when I awoke on the hill I was surrounded by the Company, very much alive." Kílí laid his head on the bed, groaning. "None of this makes sense Balin. Why bring me back? Why not Thorin or Fílí? Why me? I miss them Balin."

"So do I laddie," Balin said sadly. "But we must live on for those who have gone before. Fílí would not want you to be depressed over him anymore lad. Neither would Thorin. It's time to start living your life."

Kílí looked up at Balin, eyes shining with unshed tears. "And how do I live without my other half? My big brother?"

Balin sighed but hugged Kílí gently. "The void left behind by Fílí will never be filled," he explained. "But you must find someone to fill it. A friend, partner, wife." Kílí blanched at the word 'wife' causing Balin to chuckle. "I never said that a wife had to be dwarfish. I guess that would depend on certain traditions and how they are met in each society."

"It's a bit early for that," Kílí said, focusing on Tauriel again.

"Don't make us wait too long," Balin warned. "I have no control over what the others will do if they think you are taking too long to court though the traditions."

"I don't even know elven courting traditions!" Kílí hissed.

Balin thought for a moment. That would be problematic. "Is there an elf here that might be willing to answer truthfully?"

Kílí thought for a moment. "I don't know about that captain, Haldir, but the lady that healed Tauriel might. She is a bit scary, but I believe she knows why Tauriel left Mirkwood and came here. She gave her sanctuary when others might not have."

Balin stroked his beard thinking. The elf Kílí described must have been the one in white that he had been brought to on his arrival. While not 'scary', she had been intimidating, asking him about his role with Kílí, Tauriel, and his intentions. They questions had caught him off-guard, but he had answered truthfully.

_"The young lad is my kin," he answered. "Besides for his mother, he has no other close family. He lost his uncle and brother in the battle for the mountain. I watch over the lad as I have no bairnes of my own. The lass saved his life when no one else could have. Now she has done so again. Whatever they decide to do I will follow."_

_ "What about Moria?" the White Lady asked._

_ "The caverns have waited for this long; they can wait a little longer."_

_ The White Lady nodded, apparently satisfied with his answers. She ordered the captain to bring him to his friends._

"Balin?" The elder dwarf woke out of his memory with a jolt, startled. "What is it?"

"Apologies lad, just remembering something." After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "I think talking with the high elf might be the best chance."

Kílí almost jumped out of his skin. He had been thinking of Healer Althea not the White Lady! Balin chuckled seeing Kílí's expression. "Would you rather speak with the captain?" Kílí shook his head profusely, unable to speak. He dreaded having to face the high elf again. Nevertheless, he would do anything for Tauriel. Courting rituals among the dwarves were very important. He could only guess that they would be even more important to a longer-lived species. "Balin, how am I supposed to follow out courting laws and hers at the same time? Our laws even expressly state that we are forbidden to court an elf! Not that I'm complaining about that but…" he trailed off as he continued to watch Tauriel sleep.

"Yes that could present an issue," Balin agreed. "We have so many laws and the people would go nuts if they knew." He smiled, patting Kílí's shoulder. "Worry not laddie. We shall cross that bridge when it comes."

"And Mother?"

The air chilled at the mention of Princess Dis. Balin had not technically lied, but he knew that he was on the princess's bad list right about now. "Lady Dis will be over-protective as usual," Balin said evenly. "You will have to face her head-on."

"That's what I was afraid of." If there was one person who could strike fear into the line of Durin, it was Dis. Her temper had put Thorin's to shame on many occasions. If not for the fact that she was the younger sister, she would have come with them to reclaim the mountain. As it was, she had raged for days when Thorin told her no. Kílí's ears still rang from her screams, as did the majority of the Blue Mountains.

The dwarves sat in silence again, Balin dozing off, Kílí watching Tauriel for any sign of wakefulness. Healer Althea came in several more times to check on them, each time not saying much before leaving to continue her duties. Soon both dwarves were asleep, Balin with his head hanging backwards against his chair, Kílí laying his head on the bed, still holding onto Tauriel's hand. Tauriel slowly woke to this scene, her senses alert to her surroundings. She opened her eyes, blinking slowly to adjust them to the dark. When she could see clearly, she looked around unsure of where she was. She saw Kílí and Balin asleep so she relaxed a little. If they were here and passed out, she knew she had to be in a safe location. The door opened revealing an elf she did not recognize. Tauriel knew the healers clothing though and said nothing, instead waiting for the healer to speak.

"So you are finally awake," Healer Althea whispered. She did not want to wake the sleeping dwarves. "You have been out for the better part of two days. Those two have not left your side. I thought they'd never fall asleep."

"Where am I?" Tauriel asked hiding her shock. Two days was a long time for her to sleep.

"In Lothlorién. Captain Haldir will answer any other questions. He knows more about your situation than I do. Shall I fetch him?"

Tauriel shook her head. "Wait until the dwarves awaken and then bring him," she ordered softly. "Who knows how long they were awake before meeting me. They need their rest."

Althea nodded her understanding. "They fell asleep shortly before you woke up. The young one was adamant about staying awake so I gave him a small dose of sleeping potion. He will wake naturally when his body is ready to."

Tauriel glared daggers at the healer. "Did he know you gave him the draught?" The healer only smiled.

"If it please you, I need to take your vitals now."

Tauriel said nothing more to the healer as she worked her magic checking Tauriel's heart, lings, and other internal workings. "Everything seems to be normal. Once they wake, I shall inform Captain Haldir. Only he or Lady Galadriel can authorize your release." Althea left then leaving Tauriel with much to think over.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Pardon the late reply. It took some time to get this chapter typed out. Chapter 5 is finished, now just needs to be typed as well. As always, the characters don't belong to me, but to Tolkien. R&amp;R please!

Chapter 4

Decisions

When the sun rose that morning, Kílí woke with a pounding migraine. He lifted his head, groaning softly. 'Next time that healer decides to give me something, I'll refuse it. Even if it is rude.' Kílí thought to himself. A soft chuckle brought his attention to the head of the bed, where Tauriel lay wide awake. "Tauriel! You're awake!"

"How perceptive of you," she teased.

"Pardon my sleeping on you," Kílí said.

Tauriel smiled, her face becoming gentler. "From what I hear, you didn't have much of a choice. How is your head? Sleeping weed can have some nasty side effects."

Though his head pounded, Kílí wasn't about to put that on Tauriel. She had her own healing to do. "Oh it's nothing," he grinned sheepishly. "I've had worse."

Hearing the talk, Balin also woke. He noticed Tauriel was awake and smiled. "So you are awake at last," he said. "I'm glad you are alright lass."

"What happened after I collapsed?" Tauriel asked.

Kílí explained in detail what he did from catching her bringing her to Lothlorién, explaining himself to the White Lady which made Tauriel blush, and to Haldir leading the way to their current room. He left out the discussion with Althea when they first arrived. He wanted to spare her feelings from her own people as much as he could.

Tauriel was silent for a few moments as the information sunk in. Only a month ago she was resigned to fading at the next full moon. Now that Kílí was back, she no longer had a reason to fade. Though whether or not she stayed with him was still up in the air. He may already have moved on since he awoke. He was a prince to a wealthy kingdom after all. Wait, prince wasn't right. His brother as well as his uncle had perished in the battle. He was supposed to be King! He would have had to move on to have a queen by his side and heirs to secure his throne. That thought alone depressed her, but as long as he was alive that was enough for her.

Balin and Kílí noticed the range of emotions crossing Tauriel's face. They shared a look, Balin nodding. The elder dwarf clapped Kílí on the shoulder, using him as support to stand. He left the room, closing the door securely behind him, his short, white head just visible outside the window. Tauriel was so engrossed within her thoughts that she didn't notice Balin leave. 'Now is as good a time as any,' Kílí thought to himself. As he had slept, he had released his hold of Tauriel's hand. He took it again startling her out of her mind. The look in his eyes was worried but kind. "What is wrong?" he asked.

Tauriel sighed. Feelings may run deep in elves, but she was not used to expressing them like other elf-maids. 'Better start from the beginning.' To Kílí she said, "Two years ago near the end of the battle, I went looking for you. Before I found you, Bolg attacked me. You came to my rescue, deflecting Bolg's attack meant for me. When he pierced you, my heart broke. You fell, and I felt such a rage that what happened to me didn't matter anymore. I thought to kill him by going over the side of the cliff. I passed out after I landed. After I woke, I went up to you hoping to heal you. But your chest wound had already stopped bleeding, your body cold. You were gone. I prayed to the Valar for who knows how long to bring you back to me. At the time, my prayers were ignored.

When I heard pounding feet coming up the mountain, I knew it was time to leave. I left the stone in your hand. I had kept my promise to come back to you. There was no reason for me to keep it but for the pain it would bring. The only thing I took with me was your bow since mine was destroyed during the battle. I didn't see who came to find you. I was long gone before they reached the ledge." She was silent for a few moments, gathering her thoughts before continuing. "I couldn't stay near the mountain, not with you gone. I could not return to my home in the forest either. King Thranduil had banished me for disobeying his orders to not follow the Company into Laketown. He had also learned of my healing your wound of the arrow as well. So I gathered what personal items I had, and traveled to Lothlorién to speak with Lady Galadriel. I asked her permission to house myself on the edge of the forest in exchange for hunting the orcs that roamed outside of Moria. She had already known that I had been exiled from my kin in the Woodland Realm. She agreed and I built my small cabin that you saw.

Every night since that battle, I sleep. When I sleep I dream. That, for elves, is not normal. My dreams are more like nightmares. I relive your death in different ways each night. Rarely will I have a good dream, like that morning on the beach or right after you were healed. Always my dreams are with you. The day after each dream became a hunting day. I would try to work myself so hard that I would be too tired to dream. Only a few times did that work. You seemed so intent on plaguing my every moment, awake for asleep. I could not take revenge on the one who killed you as he was felled by Legolas. But there are other orcs that I could force my pain on.

Eventually it got to the point where killing orcs did nothing to ease the ache of your passing. I refused to sail to the Undying Lands, I would be free of the dreams, but still alive without you. I decided to finally give into my despair and fade away with the full moons rise. I would float away into the wind to the halls of Valinor, never again to return to Middle Earth. Imagine my surprise when I come across two dwarves outside of Moria on the anniversary of your death! Dwarves not from this region and that I had not seen since the day of the battle and hoped to not see again."

"Balin and Dwalin."

Tauriel nodded. "The big one didn't say much, but Balin was quite talkative after I brought both back to my cabin for healing and food. He told me you were alive! At the time I thought that he had to have been mistaken. I felt your lack of pulse myself. He insisted though and he did not seem to be lying. I still could not believe it nor would I go to the mountain. I had already chosen my fate. Nothing could change that. I did agree to help him take back Moria when he came back with more assistance from the mountain. Several weeks passed with no word. I started to fear that I could not keep my promise. The full moon would arrive before he could make it back. According to my calculations, the full moon was one night off when Balin knocked on my door. I had told him to come alone. Yet he had a cloaked figure with him."

"Me."

Tauriel smiled. "Yes. You startled me when you removed your cloak. I thought I was looking at a ghost."

"So did I. You were not the one I expected on the other side of the door. I wasn't even looking at the door at first. Not until I heard your voice."

"I'm glad you were there," Tauriel said warmly. "Any later and it might have been too late."

"That was too close a call," Kílí said. "I never want to lose you again."

Shocked, Tauriel asked softly, "What are you saying?"

"We may have been apart these last few years, but my feelings have not changed. I love you, Tauriel."

"_Ci belethron e-guil nîn_."

Kílí smiled broadly, clearly confused. "Well if you put it that way. _Amrâlimê_."

Now it was Tauriel's turn to smile. "I think that just puts you at a disadvantage. I know what that means."

"I figured as much," Kílí said. "Will you share then what yours means?"

Tauriel blushed. "A rough translation is, 'You are the love of my life'."

To Kílí, words could not express his joy. He worried when his traitor mouth had asked if she could ever love him and she had never replied. Looking back, she might have been as afraid as he had been. She would be defying the laws of her people just as well as he would be. Not to mention the fury that Thorin would reap on him if he had ever found out. Oh the temper! But he hadn't cared then and he didn't care now. Thorin wasn't here to yell at him for his folly. Though the thought of Thorin saddened him, the prospect of not having to deal with his uncle's temper softened the blow.

Realizing that he hadn't said anything besides grinning like an idiot, Tauriel gave his hand a squeeze. Kílí woke from his daze, becoming serious. "I'm not sure about the customs of your people, but dwarf custom is extremely strict when it comes to this." He fell silent for a moment, searching for the proper words. "I know many of my kin may not agree, but I would like to court you, if you will have me."

Tauriel returned his gaze with one of her own. She was as in the dark as he about the other sides customs, but she knew what her hears told her and what she could take. "Most of elf custom requires family. My parents were killed when I was a small elfling by an orc raiding party. The only family I have left no longer cares. Thranduil raised my after the incident. I may not know much about dwarf custom, but I would be honored for you to court me, and to teach you elf custom. At least in this manner."

Kílí lifted her hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on the back of it. His lips were warm as her hand was warm. When he released her hand from his lips, a knock sounded on the door. Kílí reluctantly left his spot to open it revealing Balin and Haldir.

"Good morning Captain," Kílí greeted.

"She is awake?" Haldir wasted no time on pleasantries.

Kílí nodded and led him into the bedroom, Balin following close behind. Balin raised his eyebrows, questioning Kílí. Kílí shook his head slightly. They would speak freely once the Captain was gone.

"Haldir! _Mae govanen_!" Tauriel greeted happily.

Haldir relaxed minutely. "_Mae govanen_ Tauriel," he replied. "You gave us quite a scare coming in as you did."

"I am sorry, _mellon_. I had not expected thing to go that way."

Haldir raised an eyebrow but chose to say nothing on his friends' choice of words. "Lady Galadriel would like to see you when you are feeling better."

Now it was Tauriel's turn to raise her eyebrows. "What for"

"She would not say. Only that it pertains to your choices and path ahead."

Tauriel nodded. "Was I the only one summoned?"

Haldir winced slightly. "No, both dwarves are invited to come but are not required."

"Thank you Haldir."

He bowed his head then left. Kílí sat in his chair, slightly confused. "What was his deal?"

Tauriel sighed. "Elves are unable to lie to one another, especially when asked a direct question. Haldir respects me, but does not like dwarves at all. That I have not sent you both away yet has most likely upset him."

"So he tells you about your forced meeting with the White Lady but refuses to say anything about our invitation unless asked outright?"

"More or less."

Balin shook his head. "It's a wonder we didn't realize this before."

"We can only not lie to another elf," Tauriel explained. "As long as the being has elf blood in their veins we cannot lie to them no matter how we may try. Anyone without any elf blood is fair game."

"Well that's comforting," Kílí said sarcastically. He wore a half-smile while looking at Tauriel.

"When it comes to matters that are important, and even ones that are not, I will never lie to you," Tauriel said seriously. "I have never like lies, even among my own kin."

"We believe you lass," Balin said quickly as Kílí opened his mouth. "Dwarves aren't much for lies either. Tales and jokes yes. But downright lies? No." Kílí chuckled thinking of the jokes he and Fili would play on Thorin and the other members of the colony they grew up in. "The lad here," Balin continued. "Loves to play pranks. He and Fili played many on the Company during the journey to Erebor."

"I will have to keep my eyes open then," Tauriel said, her eyes dancing with mirth.

Kílí coughed, putting his head down so neither would see his blush that creeped up into his cheeks. He swiftly changed the subject. "Better tell you now Balin before the others find out. I have officially asked to court Tauriel."

Balin smiled. "My blessings to you both."

"You're not against it?" Tauriel asked. Her emotions were not under their normal control so her face showed her surprise.

Balin sighed. "Lass, I have watched over the young prince as much as I could since he and his brother were born. After he and the others returned from Laketown, you were the one he spoke about. Both Bofur and Fili saw what happened in the house. When you never came back from the battle, we got word that you were dead. Kílí here could not handle it. I've seen dwarves go out after their loved one is lost and join them. If not for King Dain, Princess Dís, Dwalin, and myself we might have lost him to his grief.

I told Dain about what happened. That was the only reason he agreed to take the throne. For the last few years, we've wanted nothing but to bring back a smile to the young laddie. If that means allowing him to court and wed an elf, so be it." He paused a moment thinking. "Others may not be as open-minded. Dís for one is like Thorin with a hatred for elves. She unlike most, can be swayed. Dain already started talking to her before we left."

Kílí's head shot up, eyes wide with fear. "Dain is what!?" If there is one person Kílí fears more than his Uncle Thorin that would be his mother, Dís. She had her elder brother's temper with all of his stubbornness. Dís had raised her boys with an iron fist after the death of their father, Vili in an orc raid. Kílí hadn't known his father, being only an infant at the time, but Thorin stepped into the role once the grave was filled. Dís though was known to send even Thorin running if she was in a temper. Kílí learned early to run from that temper on his brothers' and uncles' heels lest he have things thrown at him or get screamed at by the dwarrow matriarch.

Balin flinched. He had forgotten to mention that he hadn't Spokane with the princess directly. "Dain said he would handle Dís. At least until we return to the mountain."

Tauriel sighed wearily. At least Kílí had family to watch over him. She had none left. Elves rarely had more than one child, but Tauriel's parents had had several children. All but Tauriel, the youngest, was lost in the orc raid. "Better to have family and need to work through the difficult times that to not have any and be alone."

Kílí gave Tauriel's' hand a comforting squeeze. "My family will be your family. You will never be alone. Not if I have any say in it." Tauriel smiled, her face lit with joy.

"I appreciate that."

"If we are to meet with Lady Galadriel, I believe we should go soon," Balin said, ever the voice of wisdom.

The two nodded. Tauriel uncovered herself from her blankets then moved to slowly stand. Her head spun slightly and she grabbed Kílí's hand for balance. She stood, Kílí helping her and keeping a careful watch so she didn't collapse again. Once the room stood still, Tauriel made for the door. Balin stopped her. She had no shoes on. He helped her into her boots before opening the door for them all. Kílí and Tauriel led the way with Balin close on their heels. No elves were in sight as the trio made their way out of the medical area. Once they reached the stairs, Haldir was there waiting for them.

He bowed slightly to Tauriel completely ignoring the two dwarves. "The White Lady is waiting." He turned and started climbing the stairs, expecting the others to follow.

Kílí glared at the elf, but assisted Tauriel up the stars, Balin taking the rear still. They all reached the top of the landing, Haldir already waiting for them. Once he bowed his way out, Lady Galadriel turned and stepped down from the platform.

Tauriel bowed slightly, bringing Kílí down with her. Balin followed suit a beat behind. "Mae govanen," Tauriel greeted.

"Welcome," Galadriel replied. Her voice was as quiet as Kílí remembered. "I am glad to see you awake."

"I have you to thank for that milady."

"Thank the dwarf by your side. He would not give up until you were healed."

Tauriel nodded. "I owe him much this time around." She looked down at her companion, the top of his head barely coming up to the bottom of her shoulder. She returned her attention back to the White Lady before her mind wandered too horribly.

"What are your plans from here?" Galadriel asked. Her blue eyes sparkled with knowing.

Tauriel sighed. She couldn't lie even if she had wanted to. "Kílí has expressed his desire to court me in a mixture of both the dwarven and elven traditions. I have accepted and agreed to learn his ways as I will teach him ours."

"What of your family? Elven tradition holds feasts with both sides of family."

"We will have to do with just Kílí's family," Tauriel explained. "Since I was banished that means I was also disowned from the adopted family I had."

"Are you so sure that Prince Legolas agrees and knows of your sentence?"

"He is his father's heir, he has no choice but to go along with the king's decision," Tauriel explained. Her heart said otherwise.

_"Nou ara nin, aroganinas nin." _Legolas had told that to her after the initial news of her banishment had come. Maybe what she believed wasn't entirely true. He had disappeared before she had after the end of the battle. It was hard to say what her long-time friend was up to. "_Yes he is my king, but he does not command my heart."_

"I do not think he has been back to the Greenwood since the battle," Balin inputted. "About a year ago I ran into him at Ered Luin. He seemed to have been there for some time in the company of some human rangers. He was surprised to hear that Kílí lived after the battle as well."

Tauriel looked back to Balin, shocked. "Men?" Odd. Legolas was known for his dislike of other races. He had picked that up from being sheltered by his father at a young age. 'Maybe I can find him if I look near Ered Luin," he thought.

"It may be that you have some family after all," Galadriel observed.

Tauriel nodded absently. Galadriel watched intently as several emotions crossed over the former captains' face. Confusion, hope, despair, longing. She was sure the captain hissed her life-long friend as much as he missed her.

"If your intent is to court and properly marry, you must decide your fate, Tauriel of the Woodland Realm. To live your days with your chosen until he dies and live on after him or to join his mortality, binding your life to his."

Tauriel looked to Lady Galadriel quizzically before she remembered. Stores of love such as theirs usually ended in tragedy. Beren loved Luthien who chose to become mortal, and so died very early; Tuor and Idril who both rode to the Valinor when Tuor became old and she stayed young; Elwë and Melian who when they first met stood in silence holding hands unable to move. Most pairing outside of the race were met with tragedy. Besides her love for a non-elf, there was one difference between the elven women and Tauriel.

She was trained as a soldier. Those elf-maids were just that, maids. Not fighters. She would not hide while battle were fought around her. If her love was destined to woe, then she would do her best to fight for it. She was not one to back down any longer.

Seeing the hard determination on Tauriel's face, Galadriel smiled. "You have made your choice?"

That piqued Kílí's attention. "Choice? What choice?"

"I can either choose to stay a full elf with one long life as those of my race or choose to give up my immortality and share one lifetime with you."

Kílí was still confused. Why was there a choice? "But I love you because you are an elf. Why change that for me?"

"If you were to die, I would live on, as I have these last few years, alone and waiting to fade away. Even if I fade, I will never see you again. Elves only have those two choices. When we die in battle, we go to the halls of Mandos, to wait and be reincarnated. When we receive the call, we will cross the sea to the Undying Lands, to live forever with what remains of our kin who survived so long. Or we fade into the wind, never to return, only to be the gust of wind that flows through every tree, never to see our loved ones again. If I give up my immortality, then I will go with you when you die. So we can remain together. I physically won't change. Just my life will be as long as yours."

Kílí still shook his head. "Dwarf lives are long, longer than that of other mortals and even among the others I am still young. I may have a life-span, but it's still considerable. Your life may be longer, but there are so many things to do with that life, both with and without me. I may not always be there with you, but I would rather you live your long life with me than change anything about you." Kílí kept his face stern but soft as he held her gaze.

Tauriel sighed. "The change was already started when I gave my love to you," she explained. "This choice is for me to continue down my path for your love, or to remain immortal and give my love to an elf. I have already chosen to give my love to you. For that, I already gave up my immortality."

Kílí was shocked. "What?"

Galadriel nodded. "So be it," she said. "You have come to that realization without my aid. Before you go there is one more thing. On the matter of your family, who will give your chosen his gift since you have no mother?"

Tauriel sighed. "I will have to break with tradition then my lady," she explained. "Whether he agrees or not, Legolas is my only family. His role is minor depending on what he wants to do."

Galadriel nodded her understanding. "Then if you would permit me, I would like to formally adopt you as my daughter. You will always have family with me and my kin. If you accept of course." When Tauriel didn't respond, she continued. "My family is vast. Of the elves I see, you are the one star that shines as bright as my granddaughter. You would have family within Lothlorién as well as in Imladris. Never again would you have to worry about being banished from the elven kingdom."

When Tauriel unraveled her tongue, she spoke. "It is a high honor you bestow on a lowly Silvan elf my lady," she bowed, unable to look at Lady Galadriel. "I accept with gratitude and thank you."

"Rise my daughter. Kílí, come and receive your present. Elvish law states that a mother must give a gift to a daughter's chosen." Out of her robes, Galadriel drew out a small white box. Kílí stepped forward and took it from her hand. He accepted it with a bow, slightly confused. He went back to his place next to Tauriel before opening the box. He drew out a small necklace with a pure white stone set in mythril. The chain, though small and seemingly delicate, was also mythril. The stone shone in the light. Both Kílí and Tauriel stared at the gift in shock. Neither had been expecting to receive such a beautiful gift.

"I…I…I don't know what to say."

"Elf custom dictates that the mother of the bride give a necklace to the groom on the day of their wedding feast," Galadriel explained. "I had that made some time ago for this day. The feast will have to be set but not now. Now there are other more important things to do."

"I thank you Lady Galadriel," Kílí said looking from the necklace to her. "I will wear it in reverence to you and love for Tauriel. You have given much to my love." Tauriel blushed but said nothing. His words were true. Nother other elf would go to this much trouble for one so low. The high elf honored them both in ways they would never be able to repay. "When do I wear it? Now or at our wedding feast later on?"

"You can wear it whenever you like."

Kílí looked to Tauriel for permission. She nodded, taking the necklace form his hands. She turned him around so his back was facing her. Kílí scooped up his hair so she could fasten the clasp around his neck without issue. He released his hair and turned to Tauriel, the stone hung high on him coming to just under his neck. The mythril and stone fit Kílí perfectly. The style was a mix of both elven and dwarven make, just like the love they had for each other was a mix of elf and dwarf, two races coming together as one.

"It looks splendid on you," Tauriel said, dazzled. "Thank you, Mother. I treasure this as well as your adoption of me."

Galadriel smiled. "The rest of your family know and eagerly await to meet you and your betrothed. Go now with my blessing. I shall see you at the wedding feast."

The trio bowed. As they left the platform, Haldir met them at the top of the steps. He bowed slightly. "Congratulations Tauriel," Haldir said rising. "I knew of the purpose of the meeting when Lady Galadriel asked me to summon you."

"Thank you Haldir," Tauriel returned her friends bow with one of her own. "Mother truly honored us both."

"How long will you court before setting a day for the wedding?"

Kílí looked shocked. He had not thought that far ahead. Tauriel though, didn't miss a beat. "That will depend on dwarvish custom and how we will decide to incorporate both."

Haldir accepted the answer with a nod. "What about your betrothal rings?"

"Rings?" Kílí asked confused.

"We have not yet fully decided on which aspects of both traditions to follow. If we decide to have rings, then we will. I know well the elvish marriage customs and plan on teaching Kílí. Just as he plans on teaching me dwarvish customs."

Haldir smiled proud of her defense. "I rest my case then I just had to be sure that you would be properly courted by our laws." Tauriel glared but said nothing more, having already explained their intentions. "Where will you go?"

"I promised to assist in freeing Moria with the dwarves. From there we will decide. I will send word if anything changes."

"Good. Savo 'lass a lalaith. Na lû e-govaned vîn."

"Novaer Haldir." Tauriel bowed her head as her friend left through a side wall on the landing.


End file.
